


The Fluffy Chronicles

by Mavynn



Series: World of Harry Potter Shorts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:51:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavynn/pseuds/Mavynn
Summary: How Fluffy came to be with Hagrid and nothing could ever go wrong when helping the Elder Wizard.... unless someone learns your greatest weakness.





	1. Chapter 1

His first memory was of being shoved into a sack. It was cramped and uncomfortable. His right head kept biting his middle head until it bled. His left head whimpered and cried, but the human who had shoved him in to the sack didn't care.

He had been pulled screaming from his mother and there was to be no comfort. No warm milk from a soft teat. No wet licks to bathe him. When he urinated or defecated he was left to lay in it and stayed dirty. All he could do was cry. The human hit him when he did, so he learned to cringe when the sack opened. He tried biting once, but that only brought pain so he only did that once.

The food he was given was not the warm milk from his mother. It was dirty water and rancid meats that made him sick. His teeth were too tiny to eat it very well, and his left head was too afraid to fight the middle or right heads for it any way. They finally settled on a system. The right head would chew on the meat as best as it could while the middle head would chew on the breads and vegetables that would get thrown in. The left head would lap up the dirty water. They managed to keep the body full enough to stay alive, if only just.

Then one day came a pulling at his insides. He did not know what had happened but it made him vomit over and over again everything that he had eaten that day. Knowing that the sack would not get cleaned he started to lap up the sick so at least he would not have to lay in it whining the whole time as he did so.

Suddenly he felt himself being unceremoniously yanked from inside by the human. He yelped in terror. He knew this usually meant a beating and cringed and cowered licking at the humans hands trying to placate him.

This time was different. He heard another human start yelling and felt himself pulled from the first human. Only this time there was no beating. The second human sounded scarier, but he felt gentler. Like his mother had felt. He felt himself being tucked in to a warm soft place. Soon he felt a loud rumbling. He would normally have been terrified but the other human put a large hand on him and scratched each of his heads behind his ears until he felt calm and reassured enough to go to sleep.

When the rumbling stopped the big human took him into a human place where there was another dog. Not like him though, this dog only had one head. But this dog picked him up by the scruff of his neck and pulled him into a nice soft bed.

Later he got a bath, and nice soft food. And warm milk. And clean water. And the big human gave him hugs. And told him he was a good boy. And that he was nice and clean and fluffy. He guessed all humans weren't so bad after all.


	2. What Could Possibly Go Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Elder Wizard has a very important job for Fluffy. And sweets.

Living with Hagrid was much better than Fluffy had ever expected. Of course after his first experience, his expectations had been pretty low. For him it was pretty amazing that Hagrid had been able to teach all of his heads to pretty much get along. Once in awhile his right head still managed to reach out and give his middle head a good nip. And his left head still rolled his eyes every time his right head tried to blame that nip on Fang, the cowardly wonder.

All in all it was a good life. Hagrid allowed him to wander the forest as soon as he got up a bit in size, so long as he stayed well out of view of the little humans. That was what the elder wizard who came to visit made as a rule. He liked the elder wizard. He always had sweet things in his pockets. Sometimes those sweet things bit back and fluffy had to bark at them and give them a good bite to remind them who was boss in the household. This made Hagrid and the elder wizard laugh causing Fluffy to sulk in a corner. Fang always looked imperious at this, the insufferable mangy monster. As if Fluffy had not once watched him wake himself up passing gas and run from his own farts in terror.

One day the elder wizard had come in looking very serious. He had some sort of job for Fluffy it would be very important. Hagrid looked worried. But Fluffy was ready. Hagrid had been very good to him. He knew he could handle whatever job the elder wizard needed doing. Besides, who else? Fang, the witless wonder? He couldn't be trusted to guard his own tail end. Literally ran from his own farts.

Hagrid reminded the elder wizard that Fluffy was supposed to be allowed to move permanently in to the forest the next week. Fluffy had forgotten about that. He really did want to move out there with the centaurs and the spiders. He sure did like roaming… still… if the elder wizard needed him to do a job, he needed him to do a job, and that was that. Besides, what was the worst that could happen? Someone found out his great weakness was listening to the elder wizard play the flute for him? Who was likely to play pretty music for him up in that big castle? And anything short of that and right head got pretty nippy as the bandage on middle head could attest to!

And so it was decided. He would be spending some time up at the big castle close to all of those tiny humans getting to hear them and smell them for a few months and then he would move out to the forest where he would run and play with the little centaurs and baby spiders.

What could possibly go wrong?


	3. What Went Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy didn't know human's could have two faces too. And someone told people about his greatest weakness.

So first the man with two faces, he had no idea humans could have two faces as well, had found out his secret, that was the first thing that could go wrong.

Or maybe it was that the elder wizard never told him that part of the job meant he would be in a very cramped little room for a very long time. That would certainly count as going wrong in his world.

Or it could have been that stupid cat. If he had been allowed to eat that cat that would have counted as going right, but no, he had to play nice with the cat. Even Hagrid said so, and he could tell that Hagrid hated that cat too. So why couldn't he eat it? The whole thing seemed terribly unfair. And they could at least have kept the filthy little beast away from him. At least her human had the sense to be afraid of him. One solid "woof" had seen to that. He could lie to the other humans about how he wasn't afraid, but he had smelled the submission urination on the human, He knew. And he gave him a knowing look every time he saw him.

Hagrid was allowed to come and take him for walks once in awhile. Very short walks. He glared balefully at Hagrid every time he came around. To which Hagrid was singularly unsympathetic, taking the opportunity to remind him that he had tried to talk the elder wizard out of using him for the job. That Fluffy himself was the one who had been excited for it. Fluffy had turned his faces away reminding Hagrid that no one likes an "I told you so."

Hagrid, being the arse he was took every opportunity to say I told you so. Fluffy would place his heads on his paws and glare at Hagrid until he was brought special treats.

OK, so perhaps the wizard with two faces was the last thing that could go wrong. And when wizards had two faces one face could bite the other as well. Or at least that was what it looked like was happening because one face did not look happy to have the other face, and the second face was certainly mean enough to bite the other.

Or maybe it was the second to last thing that could go wrong, because then three little wizards came in. Just what was his job anyway? Because clearly someone had told someone about his greatest weakness. Probably that oaf Fang. That damned coward just couldn't wait to tattle. Oh he sure wouldn't be telling anyone that he also liked to take a little nap whenever that music was being played, oh no, just good old three headed Fluffy. That's right, Fluffy was the only one who fell asleep with a bed time story and a song. Arsehole. He'd get what was coming to him. Lead Fang right in to a hornet's nest, see if he wouldn't.


End file.
